Shake It Up! PAIRINGS
by Dovefence
Summary: To sum it up here is a quote from Cece Jones 'Love is like algebra, complicted,'  Pairings: Gunter/Cece, Frankie/Rocky, Ty/Tinka and Deuce/Dina.  Please R&R! FROCKY FOREVER.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am one of the biggest Shake It Up! Fans ever and have recently become somewhat obsessed with pairings-It's a lot of fun. So this is my first romance fan fic, let me know what you think...R&R...**

**Here are the pairings for this story: Gunter/Cece, Frankie/Rocky (I can't believe this pairing hasn't been done before, they're perfect for each other!), Ty/Tinka and Deuce/Dina.**

* * *

><p>SHAKE IT UP: <em>PAIRINGS Chapter 1<em>

Three words. Three simple words, that's it, right? Cece was sitting in a chair fixing her makeup as Gunter pondered this. He bit the bullet, walking nervously toward the beautiful red-head.

His palms began to sweat and his throat became suddenly quite dry.

"Cece," He rasped quickly getting her attention. Gunter froze, how would she react? Would she laugh? Would she cry?

"Look Gunter, we have a show to do, so we don't have all day," She said gesturing to the stage.

Rocky was arguing with Tinka, probably about the science fair.

Tinka had won the science fair with her…Tinkasaurus, and Rocky had accepted that for a while, but being competitive, Rocky had claimed she would have won if Cece hadn't destroyed her project with her giant thumb.

With Rocky bickering with his sister, Gunter had noticed that Cece was alone for once, this was a rare moment and one Gunter planned to take advantage of.

"Five minutes to show time," Gary reminded everyone.

"Well?" Cece prompted, looking over at Rocky who was signalling her to come.

Three .Simple .Words.

"I love you," Cece became pale, her eyes wide with shock, but there was something else there too, something deep in Cece's eyes that Gunter noticed.

"I love you too," She whispered, sounding confused, but a smile had spread across her face and Gunter relaxed.

"Cece!" Rocky exclaimed.

"Coming!" She called back, running to her best friend, leaving Gunter with a huge grin on his face.

When Cece was on stage, Rocky dragged her to her side and said "Would you please tell Tinka that my project would've won,"

Cece sighed, she had yet again fallen victim to being stuck in the middle. This argument had been going on for weeks, months even, and Cece was officially over it.

"Rocky, it's been three months, let it go!" She pleaded.

"Vell Cece obviously thinks my science related mutant project was superior to your…eyeball," Tinka said smiling.

"Not helping!" Cece snapped.

"Hey what's with Gunter?" Rocky asked suddenly and Cece tried not to blush. Cece was about to answer, but stopped and thought, Cece Jones thought. How would Rocky take it? She and Gunter were a couple now, or so she assumed. Gunter Hessinhefer, of all people, she had to fall for a weird freaky goat-herding sequin-wearing foreign boy, who had, along with Tinka, been her and Rocky's enemies since they had first met.

She decided now wasn't the moment to break the news.

"Gunter!" Tinka called breaking him out of what seemed like a trance. He shook his head and looked at Cece. She mouthed the words 'Not now,' he nodded slowly and turned back to his sister.

"The show is starting," Tinka said.

He jumped on stage and tried to hide his smile when he saw Cece. The two exchanged a look, a look that suggested love, a look that just so happened to be noticed by Rocky.

Rocky pushed the thought away. Gunter and Cece? No way!

She laughed silently to herself. But hen a shadow of doubt crossed her mind and she took a closer look, narrowing her eyes.

Cece, seeing Rocky's suspicious expression needed to make sure her friend didn't suspect them anymore, so she started a fake, but hopefully convincing argument.

"Hey, watch it!" She yelled pretending to bump into Gunter, hissing in his ear "Just go with it,"

"Vell maybe you should stop dancing like a goat with three left hooves," He answered.

"Good one!" Tinka exclaimed standing next to her brother laughing away.

"Well at least it doesn't look like a parrot exploded on her shirt," Rocky came quickly to her friends defence. Cece smirked; it really did look like that. Gunter and Tinka's outfits were black with multicoloured feathers.

"I von the science fair," Of course Tinka had to bring that up again and restart their argument for the hundredth time.

After the show, Rocky said she'd take the subway home. Before she left she had to ask Cece something, hoping that she would laugh.

"Hey, um Cece," She called as Cece began to walk to her Mum's car.

"Yeah? Do you need a lift?" She asked gesturing to the cop car parked afew feet away.

"No. I just wanted too…ask you something," Rocky began somewhat awkward;y, looking down at her feet.

"Sure, what is it?" Cece asked.

"Do you-do you like Gunter?" She stuttered and waited for her friend's response.

To her relief Cece burst into laughter which in turn made Rocky laugh too. What was I thinking? She thought to herself.

But the shadow still remained. Her friend was either being honest or was a really good actor.

"Gunter Hessinheffer?" Cece spluttered still in the middle of a laughing fit. She waved good bye and headed to her mum's car still chuckling.

Rocky stared at the red-head, she hadn't answered the question.

Waiting for the subway, Rocky was till deep in though. What if Cece really did like Gunter? She shivered and shook her head. Looking up she noticed someone was sitting next to her on the bench.

"Frankie?" She exclaimed as she saw who it was. Frankie was the school's so called 'bad boy'.

"Oh, hey buzz-kill," He always called her that, but oddly he hadn't bothered about Rocky calling him Frankie and not the name he goes by nowadays-The Complication.

"You waiting for the train?" Rocky asked.

"Nah. So Rocky, why are you so good?" He questioned his voice gentle instead of threatening.

"Because if you're good, it means you're a good person and you get good grades which means you can get into a good collage and get a good career," She answered confused by Frankie's question.

"I guess that makes sense," He murmured. At that moment his eyes met hers and they both simultaneously looked away, blushing.

"Why are you so bad?" Rocky asked looking at him.

Frankie froze, he had truly never really thought about this before. All his life he had been the bad boy and all his life he didn't know why, but he had to come up with an answer.

"I don't know, guess it's fun," He said sounding uncertain and somewhat lost. Rocky looked at Frankie and saw for the first time, a shy and kind boy instead of the bold, bullying boy she was used to.

"You wanna go out some time?" He questioned nervously.

Rocky thought hard, her mum would never let her go out with an older boy, although Frankie was only one year older, let alone a bad boy. But Frankie was so much more than that, she had seen the real him and wanted to get to know him more.

"Sure," At that moment the train arrived, Frankie waved good bye as Rocky boarded the subway.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: IT BEGINS! Tell me what you thought of it and as I said before R&R. FROCKY Forever!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to my reviewers! Here is chapter two...Can you believe seaon two of Shake It Up! could be starting soon! In Nz anyways, I realise it's already started in the U.S.**

**There's a season one marathon this Saturday, ten and a half hours of back to back Shake It Up episodes, how much more could a person want?**

Chapter 2

Ty poked his head out of his apartment door, looking for one person in particular. This person was not Cece, who had just appeared in front of him.

"Hey, is Rocky back yet?" She asked.

"No," Ty answered dismissively, he was still on the lookout and didn't appreciate Cece's interruption. Annoyingly the little red-head persisted.

"Do you know when she'll be back?"

Ty sighed loudly and his eyes widened as he saw who he had been waiting for, Cece noticed him gazing longingly towards Tinka, who had just arrived with Gunter laughing and heading upstairs. Thankfully Cece was distracted as she called "You know there's an elevator, right?" She turned back to Ty, about to ask yet another question about Rocky's whereabouts, when Rocky herself walked by.

"Rocky!" She had gone straight past Cece, as if she was invisible.

"Cece, hi," She seemed flustered and distracted; Cece narrowed her eyes, suspicion creeping into her mind.

Ty, no longer bothered by Cece, had wondered off after Tinka, ignoring everything else.

Each step felt painfully slow, he was in an urgent hurry. Ty had no idea why he was in such a rush, he still hadn't figured out exactly what he was going to say.

His mind was spinning as he found Tinka's apartment. Gunter had gone inside; Tinka was about to when Ty called her name "Tinka…Wait!"

She turned to him a look of confusion in her eyes.

"Ty, vat are you doing here?" Tinka asked.

Catching his breath Ty looked up at her "Do you remember that date we went on?" He questioned.

"Yes why?" Tinka was becoming nervous; the tone of her voice sounded calm but inside she was silently hoping he was going to ask her something she had been waiting for Ty to ask her ever since they had had that one date.

"Well, I've kind of been thinking and I really like you Tinka, a lot," He admitted, pausing to see her reaction. To his relief she smiled.

"I like you too Ty," She whispered in her strange but oddly intriguing accent "A lot,"

"Ty!" He heard Rocky calling his name and, trying to hide his grin, walked back downstairs to meet her.

"What?" He asked, dazed.

"Cece and I are going to the movies," His sister said.

"And?" Ty saw no significance of this. Rocky and Cece always went to the movies together.

"Tell mum okay?" She reminded him, glaring at him as he almost always forgot to do this.

"Sure, whatever," He replied. His phone buzzed and he took inside his apartment. Looking at the screen he saw that it was from Tinka, it read: Meet u at the movies?

He smiled but the stopped as he remembered his sister and Cece would be there and it probably wouldn't be the best way for them to find out.

He texted back: How 'bout 2morrow?

Today was Monday, tomorrow, he knew, Rocky would take Cece to the library no matter how much she argued, they had a big test coming up soon according to Rocky and had to study, for her any test is a big test, so Ty and Tinka could be alone , hopefully.

His phone buzzed again: Sounds good

A grin creeped onto his face and he got a fright when he received a message from Rocky: Did u tell mum?

Ty sighed, typical Rocky. He sent her a message: Yes.

A lie but hopefully it would be enough o satisfy Rocky for a while so she wouldn't bug him.

Another text, this time from Cece: Can u watch Flynn? Good THANKS!

He groaned, now he would be stuck babysitting as he found himself doing more and more often. Before he left, there was a knock…On the window?

There was a boy on the fire escape, Ty didn't like the look of him so he grabbed a baseball bat and headed toward the window slowly.

Opening it he demanded "Who are you?"

"Uh, is-is Rocky here?" He stuttered. The boy was blonde and wearing tattered jeans with a denim jacket.

"What do you want with my sister?" Ty asked becoming defensive, no matter how much they fought Rocky was still his little sister and he wanted to know why this guy was asking for her.

"Sister? So you're her brother?" He questioned, his eyes drifting to the metal baseball bat in Ty's hands.

"Wait, you're Frankie, that dude that's always in detention," Ty finally recognised him which only made him confused "Why do you want Rocky?"

"No reason," Frankie replied quickly before scurrying down the fire escape, Ty would've gone after him, if only he wasn't on babysitting duty.

Meanwhile at the cinema, Cece and Rocky had found their seat. The movie they had agreed on was 'Eat Pray Kill 2'.

"And you said there was no way there could be a sequel," Cece said, eating a handful of popcorn.

Rocky rolled her eyes as she usually found herself doing. She sat up suddenly when she saw Deuce and Dina sitting directly in front of them. She nudged Cece and her friend called friend "Hi Deuce and Dina!"

"Shhhhh!" The other people in the cinema hissed.

"Oh come on people, the movie hasn't even started yet!" She pointed out.

Deuce turned around, seeing who had called his name he began to panic, remembering how his past dates had gone…terribly wrong. Rocky and Cece had ruined the first one and when the girl had given him a second chance, Gunter and Tinka had dashed his chances once again.

"Hey guys," Dina answered.

"Oh hey the movie's starting," Rocky said as the lights went out and the movie came on. Everyone put on their 3D glasses looking ridiculous as always.

Deuce looked at Rocky and Cece, they seemed focused enough on the movie so he decided to make a move. He put his arm around Dina's shoulders, she looked up at him.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Oh I'm sorry I-I" He stuttered. Dina laughed and leaned on his shoulder, he was somewhat shocked that his gesture had worked but he would never complain.

"Awww!" Cece and Rocky both cooed, not at the movie but at him and Dina.

He blushed, not that it mattered in a movie theatre, but somehow he knew the girls could tell.

**A/N: Hope you like it so far, more to come...BONUS QUESTION: Who plays 'Dina' in Shake It Up?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Congratulations to** **aprildragonfire16,**** for correctly answering the bonus question, you should be very proud of your stellar achievements:)**

**So here's chapter three, hope you like it, ENJOY!**

Chapter 3

After dropping Cece off at her apartment, Rocky headed up to her own.

As she came to the window she found Ty, standing there and she wondered if he would lock her out as he used to do when they were kids.

"Ty?" When she got closer she saw that her brother was mad, very mad, infuriated even.

She jumped into the room and turned to face him.

"Wanna explain why Frankie came to the window of our apartment, asking for you?" He asked.

She froze "Uh, maybe he was lost and wanted to ask for directions," Rocky suggested then scolded herself, her lies always turned out strange, which was probably how Ty knew she wasn't telling the truth.

"Why didn't he ask me?" He questioned but added soon after "Don't answer that,"

Rocky smiled but Ty continued his interrogation "What would 'The Complication' want with you?"

"Why do you care," Rocky mumbled, hoping to get out of this conversation as quickly as possible, but Ty made it clear that wasn't going to happen.

"He's bad news Rocky! He's always in detention, or getting suspended. He's an idiot!" He yelled.

Rocky remembered her conversation she had had with Frankie, where she had seen a different boy, nothing like Ty was describing "He is not!" She growled in his defence.

"I just don't want you to turn out like him," He said gently.

"I won't," Rocky insisted.

Cece, seeing Flynn asleep on the coach, found an opportunity to call Gunter. Flynn had been watching 'Zombie Rats' again, popcorn was spilled everywhere, the place was a real mess. Nice job Ty, she thought to herself, though not surprised at the state of the room.

"Hello bay-bee," Gunter answered.

"Hey Gunter, it's me, Cece, I was uh, wondering if we could catch a movie tomorrow night?" She said nervously.

"I vill be there," He promised in his odd accent.

"Great-" Cece heard her mum as she came in the door "I have to go now bye," She rushed putting down the phone and casually slumping on the coach next to her brother who was still fast asleep.

Her mum hadn't known she had gone to the movies with Rocky and left Ty to babysit, and she had no intentions of telling her.

"Hi kids, Zombie Rats?" Georgia asked seeing the T.V.

"Yeah," Cece replied.

"Alright, it's late you'd better get to bed," She said to her, Cece nodded and headed off to her room, filled with anticipation for tomorrow night-her first 'date' with Gunter.

Rocky was just getting to sleep when her phone beeped, quickly changing her ring tone to silent she read first who the message was from. Frankie.

It said: Hey Rocky meet me on the roof of ur building

She thought long and hard about this. It was a school night, that was one factor…Rocky decided she would go and see him and not be her usual buzz-kill self. But then she remembered what Ty had said "I just don't want you to turn out like him," that would never happen, she tried to convince herself, I'm an honours student with a perfect attendance record, and I won't give that up for some boy.

But was Frankie just 'some boy'?

She headed quietly up to the roof, crisp night air swirling beneath her making her shiver.

Rocky saw him waiting there. He handed her a rose-plastic but it's the thought that counts.

"I thought maybe we could have our first date," He said gesturing to a blanket and a picnic basket.

"Now?" Rocky exclaimed.

"Yeah, no interruptions," Frankie lead her to the blanket, they sat down and gazed at the stars. He handed her a packet of chips.

She looked at him "What did you expect? It's two am," They both laughed.

When they had eaten, the two lay down and stared at the sky again, Frankie reaching out and holding Rocky's hand.

Rocky sat up as she saw the time. Three am!

"I should probably get back now," She said in a hurry.

Frankie looked deep into her eyes and for a moment everything vanished except the two of them. Not even time it's self would interrupt this moment.

He leaned over and kissed her on the lips. Her first kiss! She closed her eyes as fireworks exploded in her mind. Snapping back to reality she said "I-uh-gotta, go now, see you," Rocky stuttered.

"See you tomorrow," Frankie called somewhat amused by Rocky's reaction.

Ty had been texting Tinka all night, excited for their date tomorrow night.

He wondered how Rocky and Cece would take it; they were sworn enemies after all. Another thought was present in his mind; he was thinking whether he did the right thing by telling his mum about Rocky and Frankie. She needed to know right? Her daughter was dating a Neanderthal, a trouble maker, Rocky's ultimate opposite. But then again, opposites do attract…He was going out with Tinka.

That one date he had shared with her, to the pickle museum, had been the night he had finally realised his true feelings for her. He loved her, there was no doubting that, but could Rocky love Frankie like he loved Tinka?

He was interrupted by a crash in the living room. It was Rocky.

"Where have you been?" He heard his mum ask. Heading into the room, he saw Rocky in some kind of trance, a smile plastered on her face, as her mum interrogated her as Ty had done earlier.

"With Frankie," Rocky answered honestly, not bothering to make up some strange tale that would explain why she had been outside this time of the night, or morning as it turned out.

"That boy, who's always in detention," Her mum said, a lot of people said that, Rocky noticed. She nodded.

"You stay away from him!" She stared at her mother in diselief.

"What?" She questioned.

"I don't want you anywhere near him, if I find out you seven talk to that boy again, you're grounded Rocky," Her mum growled sternly, her gaze telling Rocky she was dead serious and would not be changing her mind.

She had obviously found out from Ty. Rocky glared at him with tear-filled eyes burning with rage and sadness.

"But I love him!" She insisted.

"You're thirteen! Now go back to bed," Her mum ordered and Rocky stormed off to her room.

Ty couldn't help feeling somewhat guilty, his sister really liked this guy, could he have ruined Rocky's true love?

**A/N: Happier times ahead, I promise, R&R. Does anyone know what Rocky's mum's name is? I have no clue.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for a while, my internet wasn't working. Here is chapter 4 (finally :P) hope you enjoy it...**

Chapter 4

That morning, Cece woke up early, which was odd because it was a school day, what was even more strange was that she was excited about it.

But this all made sense in her mind when she thought of how Gunter would be there.

Georgia, Cece's mum, had checked her temperature fearing that she may be sick, finding nothing she shrugged, maybe her daughter was finally beginning to enjoy school. Still something seemed fishy…

Getting to school Cece found Rocky; she looked sad and somewhat defeated.

"Hey, how come you didn't catch the subway with me this morning?" She looked more closely at her friend.

"Hey Cece," Rocky sighed, not bothering to answer her question, she was smiling but Cece could tell by the look in her best friend's eyes it was fake.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"What? Nothing, I'm fine, really." Another lie from Rocky Blue? Something was up and Cece was going to find out what it was-for Rocky's sake.

Rocky walked away, she always got to class early, so Cece looked for Ty. Finding him, she dragged him away from his friends and demanded "What did you do?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, annoyed and a little shocked by Cece's strength though he would never admit that.

"Rocky seems sad," She said.

"Oh, that, well I-" Ty began but stopped suddenly. Should he tell Cece about Rocky's love for Frankie? Would his sister want her best friend to know? He shut his mouth afraid he would say too much and worsen the situation for Rocky to make her more upset.

"Well?" Cece asked impatiently.

"I don't know," He whispered and walked swiftly away. Ty ran into Tinka and, seeing no Gunter in sight, decided to ask "Hey Tinka, is it okay if we have our date some other night?"

"Sure, text me ven," She replied surprisingly coolly, when really she was starting to panic afraid that he was intentionally putting it off, that Gunter had paid him again and that maybe this was all some cruel joke. She pushed the thought away and went to class, after first saying good bye to Ty, they were in school and it was clear that their relationship should remain secret for now, so they shook hands and walked in opposite directions.

Ty had a plan, a plan that would hopefully work out…

Rocky slumped in her seat. She had been heart-broken ever since her mother had told her to stay away from Frankie.

Cece sat down next to her, late as usual.

"Cece, the bell rang ten minutes ago," The teacher said gesturing to the clock on the wall. The teacher was a substitute, Mr James, but all teachers including subs knew Cece Jones was a troublemaker.

"Fashionably late, check!" She exclaimed happily.

"Detention! Today after school," Mr James boomed.

Rocky saw Cece sit bolt upright as, almost seeming to panic.

"What? No, not today! Tomorrow, I have plans today!" She pleaded.

"Consider them cancelled Miss Jones," Rocky looked closely at the little red-head as she sighed in frustration. She wondered why Cece was so worried about getting detention today, she had practically ever other day, what made this day different?

"Cece, relax, it's just detention," Rocky whispered to her.

"Yeah but-" She stopped speaking and Rocky became suspicious. It was almost as if her friend was hiding something from her, then again she was doing the same thing. Rocky shook her head, if she were lying to Cece that would mean she was going behind her mother's back, she blinked hard fighting the urge to cry. Why did everything have to be so-complicated?

"You okay?" Cece asked.

"Yeah, fine," She lied yet again.

After class, Gunter found Cece, slowing his pace when he saw the disappointed look on her face.

"Vat is wrong Cece? You look like you have the boo hoos," He said in his strange accent.

"I can't go to the movies tonight, I got detention," She sighed.

He was as disappointed as Cece was, his heart sinking when he heard the news. But he would not show it, Cece was upset, he should comfort her, not turn on her.

"This is okay, ve can reschedule," Gunter assured her.

"Thanks Gunter," She replied sincerely. He looked at her, Cece Jones had just sincerely thanked him, without using sarcasm, gestures or the addition of 'not' or 'for nothing'. Is this what love is? He asked himself. If it was then he liked it.

Ty ran up to Rocky and pulled her aside. She made no attempt to stop him, either she didn't have the energy or just didn't care anymore.

"Ty, what are you doing?" She moaned, clearly a little annoyed.

He wondered for a second if his plan would sound as good to her as it did in his head. His hesitation hadn't gone unnoticed, Rocky beginning to become impatient, turned to walk away.

"Wait," She stopped and looked at him "Okay even though I still don't like Frankie, I think that you really do, so you two should go to the movies tonight," He waited to see his sister's reaction, hoping he had done something right. Ty saw that Rocky was pondering this idea carefully, but could not tell what exactly she thought of it.

"But Cece and I have to study," She finally said, in true Rocky style.

"The test isn't 'til next week," Ty reminded her. In a way, he was helping Cece get out of studying, not that that truly helps anyone, but his so called 'good deed' would have to go unnoticed…for now anyways.

"I don't know, won't mum get mad?" She asked.

"I'll cover for you," He promised hoping to seal the deal. She and Frankie could have a real date. He and Tinka had cancelled, Cece had detention and he was quite sure Gunter wasn't planning to got o the movies tonight, although he never really knew, he just had to go with it and hope for the best. Ty wondered for a second what went in on in the mind of Gunter Hessinheffer, goats probably, he laughed to himself while he waited for Rocky's answer.

"Okay," She sounded somewhat uncertain but Ty knew that was as close to a 'yes' from Rocky that he would be able to get today, so he made it official before she could change her mind.

After school that day, Tinka sat on a bench next to Gunter as they waited for the subway. She had been thinking about how Ty had cancelled their date all day, wondering if it was all just a cruel mean joke. Surely Ty was not hat low.

"What is wrong sister twin?" Gunter asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. She loved Ty, truth be told she always had, but did he really feel the same? She turned to her brother, trying to mask her confusion "I am fine Gunter," He didn't seem convinced.

She looked down at the ground, tears beginning to form in her eyes as doubt took over. Tinka turned away from Gunter so that he couldn't see how upset she really was as she concluded that the reason Ty Blue had cancelled their date, was because he didn't truly love her. Her heart broke at that moment and she could no longer hide her pain.

"Tinka, what is up?" Gunter asked, sounding concerned.

Without explaining Tinka hugged her brother and started to laugh.

"Nothing, it vas always nothing," Gunter wondered what she had meant by that but decided now was not the time to ask, instead he shrugged and began to laugh to himself.

**A/N: So there it is, keep reviewing :D And now for another BONUS QUESTION! What was the name of Flynn's goldfish? (for extra metaphorical points, which episode is the question referring too?) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I kinda forgot about it. By the way Season Two of Shake It Up! is premiering soon with the special one hour episode 'Shake It Up, Up And Away!', how soon? I have no idea but I'm extremeley excited! Anyways back to the story...**

Chapter 5

Cece stared at Mr James as he went over the rules for detention, not that she needed a reminder, she practically knew them by heart now, which was probably not something to be proud of.

She groaned loudly and rested her head on the desk. The teacher just sat down at his desk, about to start reading a book. Cece looked around at the other kids in detention, there were the regulars, a few new kids…she sat bolt upright and looked around the room, someone was missing, someone who was always in detention. Frankie. Where was 'The Complication'?

Cece turned to Mr James and asked 'Where's Frankie,"

"He didn't get detention today Miss Jones," He replied not looking up from his book he was reading.

She was confused. Something was up. Cece had a strange feeling, one that made no sense to her whatsoever, but she couldn't shake the feeling that this had something to do, with Rocky…

Rocky was at the cinema, her eyes darting back and forth nervously as she found Ty waiting for her.

"He's already there," He told her gesturing to cinema seven which they were standing in front of. "I should probably go home now, stop mum from worrying," Ty said beginning to walk away. Rocky stopped him in his tracks.

"Thank you Ty," She said quietly before hugging him.

"You owe me one," He replied. Rocky rolled her eyes, she knew he loved her, he would never admit that though.

"Bye Ty," She waved to him and he took that as a sign to leave. Rocky headed into the cinema, finding Frankie waiting for her, he was holding popcorn and wearing 3D glasses, surprisingly they looked okay on him…well, it was dark.

"Hey buzz-ki-I mean Rocky," Frankie greeted her, he was so used to calling her buzz-kill.

"Hi," She ignored that and the movie came on. A look of horror appeared on her face and her eyes widened in shock as Deuce and Dina sat only a few rows in front of them. She slouched low in her seat trying not to get noticed, hoping they wouldn't turn around and start asking questions.

"You alright?" Frankie asked.

"Deuce and Dina are here," She hissed flicking her head towards the couple that had so far not seen them.

"Relax, they're watching the movie," He assured her. Rocky nodded and enjoyed the rest of the movie, but when it ended…

Deuce smiled, he and Dina were officially a couple. The night was going perfectly. Before the movie ended Dina had to leave, her father's pig had escaped, so he was left to watch the remaining five minutes alone, but that didn't bother him. What did bother him was what he saw next. In the dark it was hard to tell, but he thought he saw Rocky and next to her was a boy who looked almost exactly like Frankie, or 'The Complication'. Deuce his head, no way. But when the lights came on he realised that it was exactly who he thought the two were. Worse still, they were holding hands. His eyes met Rocky's and she hurried out of the cinema, Frankie following close behind. Deuce knew what he saw, but still couldn't work out how.

The two were complete opposites, whereas he and Dina were alike in many ways.

Gunter sat in his apartment still confused about why Tinka had been so upset earlier, but he was thinking more about Cece and how she was stuck in detention, though it did not surprise him, he had been looking forward to their date tonight.

He decided to text her.

Hello baybee

She texted him back.

Hey Gunter sorry again about our date

Gunter read this and sent another message.

This is okay :)

He got no reply after this, assuming Cece's phone had been confiscated he went over to Tinka who had been gazing out of the window for a while now. He saw that she was deep in thought and decided not to ask; instead he switched on the T.V and grinned as he saw himself on the Home Sheeping Network. He found it hard to believe people did not watch this channel, it was quite fascinating, then again things were different in America.

Ty was going to his apartment, about to tell his mum that Rocky was at the library, when he saw Tinka gazing sadly out of her window. He remembered how he had cancelled their date. A panicked thought came into his head; did she think he was ending it? Although he couldn't tell Tinka the reason he had called off their date he could at least reassure her that he cared. Ty climbed the fire escape.

Tinka was surprised when he appeared at her window.

"Ty? Vat are you doing here?" She asked.

"Look, I'm sorry I cancelled our date, I really like you Tinka," He panted having just run up what felt like one hundred flights of stairs.

She looked hurt and he took a step back so his back touched the cold railing.

"Then why would you cancel the date? How much is Gunter paying you this time?" Tinka asked, the look of pain in her eyes was almost too much for Ty to take. "Look Ty, do you really like me, or are you just doing this to make fun of me?"

He looked into her eyes, how could she think that? Ty loved her but she didn't seem to think so. He had to prove it to her somehow. Options rushed through his mind and he smiled as he found the right one that was almost certain to work. Meanwhile Tinka was becoming impatient "Vell?"

Checking inside, he saw Gunter watching a show about sheep so he took his chance. He kissed Tinka, hoping to prove how much he loved her, hoping she would know now that this was not a joke.

She was speechless but Ty could tell from her smile that he had gotten his message across.

Rocky waited outside the cinema for Deuce to come out, Frankie had had to go home. As soon as he exited she grabbed him by the arm and took him aside.

"Rocky, I saw you with Frankie," He admitted.

She knew this already and begged him "Please don't tell Deuce," Rocky still didn't know how Cece would take it, let alone everyone else and she couldn't let them find out from Deuce.

"Don't you think Cece should know?" He made a good point but she couldn't take that risk, not yet anyways.

"Not yet. I'll tell her Deuce, I will, when the time is right," Rocky promised sincerely, hoping he would see how serious she was. Her best friend would freak if Deuce told her about Rocky and Frankie's relationship, if she was to find out it would be from Rocky herself.

"I won't tell, but I really think you should," Deuce said "You and Frankie?" He couldn't resist asking, Rocky seen this coming and had come up with the perfect answer.

"It's complicated,"

Her phone buzzed, it was a text from Cece. She had gotten out of detention and wanted to talk to Rocky at her apartment. About what? She wondered anxiously.

Deuce saw who the message was from and said "You should tell her," before walking away, leaving Rocky with full of dread.

**A/N: Deuce knows! Cece wants to talk to Rocky...Will her secret be revealed then? Find out next time.**

**Okay, end of a chapter, perfect time for a BONUS QUESTION: In Season Two which cast member is joining the main cast? **

**Just incase the question makes no sense to you:**

**In season One there are six mains, but in Season Two another cast member will join Bella Thorne, Zendaya, Davis Cleveland, Roshan Fegan, Adam Irigoyen and Kenton Duty, making it seven.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry 'bout the wait. Congratulations to bookowl17 for answering chapter 4's bonus question and to Demi909Lovato and Mikey337 for answering chapter 5's bonus question. Caroline Sunshine joins the main cast in Season 2 of Shake It Up! About time:)...Read on**

Chapter 6

Cece stood up as she saw Rocky appear at the window.

"Hey hey hey," Her friend said somewhat awkwardly as she entered her apartment.

"Hi Rocky, could you sleep over tonight?" Cece asked hopefully.

"On a school night," Rocky, being of course, Rocky, said hesitantly.

"I'll set an alarm in the morning and you won't be late because you'll already be here!" Cece exclaimed in a sing song type of voice, a smile plastered on her face and eyes shining with mischief.

"I'll ask my mum," Rocky said and Cece pumped her fist in the air "Hey mum, could I sleep over at Cece's tonight?" Cece only heard half of the conversation, but it sounded promising.

"And…" She said.

"It's a yes," Rocky replied and they both high fived.

At around ten thirty pm, Cece asked her friend a question.

"Hey, Rocky?" She began.

"Yeah," Rocky replied looking down at her watch, even though Rocky Blue would never be late she still had to check her watch-just in case.

"What do you think of Gunter?" Cece asked looking at her feet, avoiding eye contact at all costs.

"Gunter? Well he's a wakadoo who dresses weird and talks about herding goats all day-pretty much sums him up," Rocky answered laughing. Cece didn't laugh and decided that now was not the best time after all, seen as Rocky was laughing now, she couldn't imagine how she would react to her dating Gunter.

"Why?" Rocky asked suddenly.

"No reason…" She lied.

The next day at school, Dina saw Deuce and called to him. He seemed distracted, nervous even.

"Deuce, what's the matter?" She asked half joking, he didn't reply in fear he would say the wrong thing, Dina sensed this and narrowed her eyes at him.

What could be so bad he couldn't tell his own girlfriend? Jumping to conclusions she said "You're breaking up with me? I understand-" Dina was cut off as Deuce decided to answer her question, not wanting to keep secrets from her any longer.

"Rocky and Frankie were on a date last night okay," He squeaked "But don't tell Rocky I told you,"

Dina thought for a moment trying to remember who Frankie was, no one came to mind.

"Who's Frankie?" It was really bothering her now, she knew the name but not who it belonged to.

"The Complication," Deuce reminded her. She nodded, of course! Frankie was 'The Complication', the boy who was always in detention and ditching class, the schools so called 'bad boy'. What would he be doing dating a goody-two-shoes like Rocky?

"Don't mention anything to Cece either," Deuce said just as Cece walked past.

"About what?" She asked.

"Uh, nothing!" Dina exclaimed and hurried off, Deuce smiling awkwardly before following her.

"Boy that was close," She breathed.

Frankie was on the lookout for Rocky, but instead he ran into Cece.

"Hey Frankie," She greeted him casually.

"Hey Cece," He replied. Frankie saw the suspicious look in Cece's eyes, had she found out?

"How come you weren't in detention yesterday?" She asked. Frankie was thrown off-guard by this unexpected question. He thought for a while, trying to come up with an excuse. There was along pause before he said "You only get detention if you get caught,"

"What did you do?" Cece questioned curiously and so far unconvinced.

He opened his mouth to reply when the bell rang.

"You going to class?" Cece looked at him.

"No, I'm The Complication," Frankie claimed leaning confidently against a locker. She glared at him and he wondered briefly if she had seen straight through him, but the little red-head just narrowed her eyes before heading to class. Frankie breathed a sigh of relief and ended up in detention that afternoon, but at least Cece was less suspicious.

On her way to her apartment, Tinka ran into Ty, he was dancing on the steps. She watched him as he scrambled down to meet her, an unpreventable smile on his face.

"So? Do I get a second date?" He asked hopefully.

Tinka laughed "Yes Ty, ve vill have many dates,"

She saw Gunter coming over to her and threw a questioning glance at Ty. Her brother didn't know about this, about them, and it was clear by Ty's reaction that he wouldn't know today. But she may have underestimated how well her Gunter knew her.

"Hello Ty, vat is up?" He asked.

"Nothing," He replied looking at Tinka, she nodded to signal that she understood he wanted their relationship to remain secret.

"Gunter, we must be going, our cat is having kittens again," She said in an excited tone, it was a lie but for some reason Gunter agreed with her and followed her upstairs.

She cast a backward glance at Ty and he smiled a smile that warmed her heart.

Gunter caught this smile and thought hard. He had seen someone on the fire escape last night talking to Tinka, who had looked remarkably like Ty. From what he had just heard from their conversation, he couldn't help over hearing them, he had a good guess at why he might've been there.

"Are you dating Ty?" He asked.

He saw Tinka's eyes widen, she seemed panicked.

"No, vhy would you think that?" She replied. Gunter knew she was lying to him, he just didn't know why. If she wanted to date Ty, why should he care?

"Tinka, do not lie to me, you can go out with Ty if this is what you are wanting to, this is none of my concern," Gunter said smiling, although he was finding it hard to accept seen as he had had to pay Ty to go out with her in the first place. Money well spent, he said to himself grinning.

"I am dating Ty, he does not want anyone to know, he thinks they would…freak out," His sister told him.

"Who is 'they'?" Gunter asked narrowing his eyes at her.

"You, Rocky, Cece and the rest of the school," Tinka replied.

"Do not worry sister twin, I will not tell anyone, but they will find out," He warned her as they entered their apartment. Gunter waited for her reply at the door. She saw him standing in the doorway, obviously not going to let her pass without an answer so she said "I know," before going to her room, leaving her brother to take in her and Ty's relationship.

Cece had heard enough, she went up to Gunter who was standing in the doorway.

"Find out what?" Turned out she had only heard the last part of the conversation, which was good in a way, she would definitely have freaked out if she knew the truth.

"Find out that our cat is having kittens again," He lied, she could tell.

"You're a really bad liar," Cece said "Worse than Rocky and trust me, that's saying something," She laughed recalling Rocky's many failed attempts at lying.

"I have promised I would not tell," Gunter replied crossing his arms and looking at the ceiling, Cece knew he was avoiding her eyes so she placed two hands on his face and forced him to face her.

"It is not going to work Cece," He sighed trying to remain strong.

"Please Gunter, come on please tell me," She begged.

"No," He said, glaring at the little red-head, hoping she would not persist, but Cece Jones would never give up.

"So you'll tell me?" Cece replied confusing Gunter.

"Cece-" He was quickly cut off as Cece began to cry, fake tears but hopefully convincing. He finally cracked "Okay, okay! Tinka and Ty are dating,"

P.O.O., never let me down, she laughed to herself before she realised just what Gunter had told her.

"What?" Cece exclaimed in amazement and shock. Ty had gone on a date with Tinka before, but she was pretty sure it was either a joke or for money. He wasn't playing a joke on her again was he? Cece wasn't the best of friends with Tinka, at best they were frenimies, but she still didn't want her to get hurt.

"You can not tell anyone," Gunter reminded her.

**A/N: I'm bored so it's about time for a BONUS QUESTION: What does P.O.O. stand for (according to Cece)?**

**I'll try to update sooner next time :) Until then here's a SMALL preview for Chapter 7...**

**"Deuce!" Rocky hissed. (What did he do? tune in next time!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's Chapter 7, on time for once :) Congrats to i love you now and forever and Demi909Lovato for correctly answering the bonus question!**

**Cece: P, Plead for what you want, O, only take yes for an answer, O, Cry if all else fails! **

**Rocky: Wait a minute, isn't that P.O.C.? Like poc?**

**Cece: Yeah but P.O.O. sticks in your head**

**Rocky: I'll take your word for it.**

**(Season 1 Episode 19 'Twist It Up') **

Chapter 7

Rocky saw Cece and called to her, she was talking to Gunter. Rocky shook her head; she didn't have time for suspicions "Cece! We have to get to the studio!"

She grabbed her friend and dragged her nearly all the way to the subway. She wondered why Gunter and Tinka hadn't come with them, seen as they too had to get to the studio. Probably a good thing, she concluded.

Rocky noticed her friend avoiding her eyes, almost like she was hiding something. But Cece wouldn't hide anything from her, they were best friends. But then she remembered her own secret and didn't feel so sure anymore.

She wondered if Deuce had told anyone and if he had, who?

Obviously Cece didn't know, otherwise she'd be bombarding her with questions or freaking out.

"Are you alright Cece?" Rocky asked as they waited for the subway.

"What? Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She replied.

"You seem kind of jumpy," Rocky pointed out, noticing her friend seemed a little on edge. Before she could catch Cece's reply, Frankie appeared up ahead. He was stealing somebody's money before he threw whoever it was in a dumpster. His 'crew' was with him.

"Hey Frankie," Cece called and he turned, looking at her, then at Rocky before he darted off with the others close behind. "Hey!" She shouted after him "Weird…" Rocky heard her mumble as she breathed a sigh of relief before the train arrived and they headed to the studio for rehearsal.

Deuce arrived at the studio, not happy because he was brushing garbage off his jacket.

The girls saw him and came over.

"Wow!" Cece exclaimed. He had gotten used to the smell by now, having missed the subway he had had to walk all the way here.

"Deuce, what happened?" Rocky asked genuinely concerned for her friend.

He looked at her, wondering how she and Cece would react, but he was too mad to care right now so he decided to tell them anyway "That dingle Frankie threw me in a dumpster and, he took my lunch money! I got that money fair and square!" Deuce looked up. Two very different reactions greeted him.

"What a jerk!" Cece exclaimed. Rocky just stared at her feet; he noticed a conflicted look in her eyes.

Then Cece narrowed her eyes at him "By fair and square, you mean what exactly?" She asked.

"Sold a watch to a kid at school," Deuce said which lead to Cece's second question.

"Really?" It wasn't really a question, she sounded more shocked that someone had actually bought something from him. "Which hand did it have?" She asked gesturing to her own watch which she had bought from Deuce that only had one hand.

"None," They both glared at him and he shrugged "What? Hands weren't included," He said picking a piece of what looked like lettuce off his shoulder.

"So Deuce, Where's Dina?" Rocky asked changing the subject.

"Right here," Sure enough and to Deuce's relief, Dina walked in at that very moment, perfect timing, he thought to himself.

Dina saw Deuce smiling and then she saw the state of him, he was covered in garbage.

"Deuce! What happened?" She asked, aware he had probably already explained it all to Rocky and Cece, but she needed to know.

"Frankie threw him in a dumpster!" Cece blurted out.

Dina stared at him and then glanced at Rocky, for a moment to long as Rocky narrowed her eyes at her as if she suspected something. Then of course she remembered that Rocky didn't know she knew her secret. Not wanting to get Deuce in trouble she said "What a jerk," Although that didn't help either as she was calling Rocky's boyfriend, secret boyfriend, a jerk. Only Dina seemed to notice the hint of hurt in Rocky's eyes as she called Frankie a jerk.

She wanted to apologise but that would've made things much worse.

"That's what I said!" Cece exclaimed high-fiving her.

Ty had taken Flynn to the studio, bored of baby-sitting on his own, plus he knew Tinka would be there, that was his main reason, although he couldn't admit that.

When he got there, Deuce was covered in garbage surrounded by Rocky, Cece and Dina. They were clearly in the middle of a conversation, or at least that was his excuse to go and find Tinka. She was with Gunter on stage. As he casually sat down in a chair she waved to him but stopped when she remembered no one was supposed to know, that's what he assumed anyway.

Both Tinka and Gunter approached him, Tinka with an apologetic look on her face.

"I am Gunter!" Gunter began.

"Und I am Tinka!" Tinka followed and they finished together "Und ve are ze Hessinheffers!"

"I know that," Ty sighed, they always did this.

"Ty, Gunter knows," Tinka said catching him off guard.

"You told him?" He asked.

"Oh please it was obvious," Gunter laughed and said in a lower, more serious tone "Look after my sister," Tinka hadn't heard this, it was clear this message was meant for him.

"Hey, don't worry I will," Ty promised sincerely. He hoped this would be enough to satisfy Gunter, apparently it was, for now at least, as he nodded and gave the two some space.

"Is he the only one that knows?" Ty whispered.

"Yes, unless Gunter told someone," Tinka laughed and slapped him on the shoulder "Tinka made a joke!" She said, but he didn't see the funny side, sooner or later everyone would find out but he preferred it be from him rather than Gunter.

Rocky was hurt. Her friends were calling the boy she loved a jerk, when she knew he wasn't.

Then again she knew Deuce was telling the truth, she and Cece had witnessed the event themselves although they didn't know it was him being thrown in the dumpster at the time. She wondered why Frankie would pick on him of all people.

Rocky saw Dina look at her, her eyes full of what seemed like sympathy, did she know? Had Deuce told her? She began to wonder, beginning to think that maybe Deuce had deserved after all to be thrown in a dumpster.

"Deuce, could I talk to you for a second?" She asked a fake smile plastered on her face. He followed Rocky to the other side of the stage where she turned on him "Did you tell Dina?"

Deuce looked at his feet and answered honestly, finding no point in lying "Yes,"

"Deuce!" Rocky hissed. She couldn't believe it, her friend, had given away her secret.

"Look I'm sorry! Maybe now might be a good time to tell Cece," He offered only making things worse for himself as Rocky began to pace back and forth.

"Do you think Frankie's a jerk?" She asked suddenly, needing to hear his honest opinion.

"Well to be fair, he did throw me in a dumpster, and take my money," He said not answering the question. Rocky found herself holding back tears, which Deuce must've noticed because he suddenly spoke in a gentler tone "Look, it should't matter what I think, if you like this guy then that's all that matters-hey, if you're happy, I'm all happy, and I think Cece would be happy for you too," He made a good point, she realised ignoring the fact he was really just avoiding the question, but she had guessed what his answer would've been.

"He's really not a jerk," Rocky said quietly.

"So tell Cece that," Deuce told her. She looked at her little red-headed friend, was what Deuce said true? Would she be happy for her? Rocky knew Deuce was right, but she didn't know how to tell Cece that she was in love with Frankie, 'The Complication'. They were after all, complete opposites.

That night Cece went up to Rocky's apartment, but this time it was not in search of Rocky. She climbed the fire escape, finding it more fun than the elevator or the stairs. She jumped when a pigeon landed just below her, it only had one eye.

So this must be that scary one eyed pigeon Rocky's always complaining about, Cece thought to herself, she chuckled aloud, she thought it was kind of cute.

Cece knew Rocky was at the library so Ty would be home alone, their mum would be there, but she never seemed to come to the window, and she had gotten Deuce to watch Flynn.

She knocked on the window; Ty sighed loudly and opened it.

"Rocky's not here," He moaned.

"I know, I need to talk to you," Cece said not bothering to go in.

"Fine," He gave in, not about to start an argument with Cece Jones, who would, one way or another, end up winning anyways.

"Do you really like Tinka?" She asked Rocky's brother. He seemed startled by this question and she remembered that Gunter had told her not to tell anyone. Too late now, she thought shrugging.

"How-" He began but she cut him off.

"Look, just answer the question," She demanded impatiently as a cold gust of wind had picked up outside.

"Yes," Ty said finally.

"If this is some sort of messed up joke-" This time it was Cece who was interrupted.

"It's not a joke Cece, I love her," He said sincerely and Cece believed him, something about the look in his eyes told her he wasn't lying and really did love Tinka Hessinheffer. Then she remembered how she was in love with Tinka's brother and wondered how exactly Ty would take this. She decided it best not to tell him now.

"Rocky still at the library?" Cece asked, reading her watch which said it was…darn Deuce's watch! It only had one hand, what use was that?

"Nah, she's on her date with Frankie," As soon as he said this Ty shut his mouth and regretted it as Cece almost fell off the fire escape.

No way. Frankie and, and Rocky?

NO WAY!

**A/N: Cece knows about Rocky and Frankie, what could go wrong?**

**"No Rocky I'm not okay, I just found out that my best friend didn't tell me she was dating Frankie," **

**(The DRAMA! That was another SMALL preview...tune in next time)**

**Anyways to conclude chapter seven...BONUS QUESTION: Who plays Frankie or 'The Complication' in the epsiode 'Wilde It Up'? (The name appears in the end credits, look closely)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for a while, Happy New Year! Anyways, Shake It Up, Up And Away is premiering NEXT FRIDAY! The answer to last chapter's bonus question 'Who Plays Frankie/The Complication' is Thomas Kasp :)**

**Read on :)**

Chapter 8

Gunter heard a knock on his door before Cece came through, not waiting for an invitation. Tinka had gone to the fabric store to pick up a few things so Cece had good timing.

He saw her face, she looked pale, paler than usual, and she was shaking.

"Cece, what is wrong?" Gunter asked steadying her.

"I-I can't tell you!" She stuttered.

"Cece I am BF, you can tell me anything," He said, hoping to find out what had shocked her so much she couldn't tell him.

"Rocky-" She started before stopping almost immediately. He tilted his head as she looked back at him with wide eyes as if she had just realised something. "I have to go!" She exclaimed suddenly.

"Cece wait!" It was too late; she had already run out of his apartment and was halfway to the elevator. Gunter watched her wait for the elevator, bouncing impatiently as the doors slid open. An old lady glanced at her as if she had lost her mind, Gunter feared she had. Cece hit the button and disappeared.

"There's an elevator?" Gunter mumbled before returning to his apartment.

Frankie was walking by the subway after his date with Rocky when he saw Deuce.

Trying to avoid him, he turned around and headed in the opposite direction, but Deuce was on to him.

"Hey!" He called and Frankie was forced to face him.

"What?" He asked anxiously.

"Look I'm sorry I told Dina about you and Rocky-how did you find out anyways?" Deuce asked narrowing his eyes.

"Overheard your conversation at school," Frankie answered coolly, he wasn't afraid of Deuce, if anything Deuce should be afraid of him, he did throw him in a dumpster, surely that would be enough to frighten him off, but apparently not.

"Oh so you were eavesdropping?" He growled.

"What do you want Deuce?" Frankie questioned becoming increasingly impatient.

"I don't know what you're up to, but leave Rocky out of it," He warned trying his best to look intimidating. Frankie looked down at him, he knew Deuce stood no chance against him, but he didn't want any trouble. It was probably bad enough he had thrown Rocky's friend in a dumpster, she might never forgive him if he fought Deuce.

"Look Deuce, I love Rocky, and I'm sorry about today, here, this is all the money I took from you, and don't worry it won't happen again," Frankie promised and he saw Deuce take step back, he was convinced.

He nodded slowly, and began to walk away, somewhat shocked by 'The Complication's' apology.

"Deuce!" Frankie called before handing the money to him, it was more than he had taken but he figured he owed more considering he and his crew threw him in a dumpster. Deuce nodded again, still in shock Frankie guessed laughing to himself. He had vowed to be a better person now that he and Rocky were together, this had been a step forwards.

Rocky headed to Cece's apartment, a smile on her face.

When she climbed through the open window she found Cece had been waiting for her.

"Hey hey hey," She said as she entered, standing by the window she saw Cece's expression, she looked mad, close to tears almost. Her smile faded completely.

"Are you okay?" Rocky asked, not moving from where she stood.

"No Rocky, I'm not okay, I just found out that my best friend didn't tell me she was dating Frankie," Cece explained, Rocky's heart sank, she knew this would happen but she would've wanted to tell Cece herself. She froze. How did Cece find out? Who told her? Deuce? Dina? Ty?

"Who told you?" She questioned aloud.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that you didn't, I'm your best friend. Don't you trust me?" Rocky flinched when she saw just how upset Cece was.

"It's not like that Cece! I was afraid, if I told you, you'd freak, like you are now," Rocky said.

"I'm only freaking out because you didn't tell me," Cece insisted. Rocky looked down, not wanting to see the hurt in her friend's eyes.

"I'm sorry," She apologised quietly.

To her surprise, Cece hugged her, no longer mad. She must've noticed Rocky's confused expression because she said "So, you and Frankie? As match maker I did not see that coming," Rocky laughed hugged her again, her secret was out, Cece knew and soon everyone else would too, but she was okay with that. Rocky was just glad her best friend wasn't mad at her anymore. No more lies.

"So who told you?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Ty," Cece answered.

"I knew it!" Rocky exclaimed.

Tinka had put her things in her apartment, careful not to wake Gunter who had fallen asleep watching the home sheeping network again.

She headed to Ty's apartment only to find him waiting for her.

"Ty, what is wrong?" She asked seeing his expression which she couldn't quite read, but he was shaking, that had caused her to think something may be wrong.

"Cece knows about us-I didn't tell her," He insisted.

Tinka laughed "Who cares if Cece knows? Gunter knows, soon everyone else will too, it is inevitable," She said waving her hand as if it was no big deal, which it wasn't, to her anyways. Tinka was not at all concerned about people finding out, these things were never secret for long. She froze and looked at Ty. Did he care if people found out? Was he ashamed of her?

"Does Rocky know?" He asked.

Tinka stared at him for a while before breaking the silence "If Cece knows, then she will probably end up telling Rocky," She waited for his reaction and was hurt by what she saw. He looked paniced, almost frightened, that his sister would find out.

"I got to make sure that doesn't happen," He said suddenly heading to Cece's apartment where he knew he'd find his sister, leaving Tinka to doubt their relationship.

Before he could go she called "You are ashamed of me, aren't you?" She watched as Ty turned back, startled by this accusation.

"What? No! I love you Tinka," Ty replied.

"Prove it," Tinka whispered, before walking back to her apartment, not turning back to see Ty staring after her.

Deuce was sitting on the stoop, outside Rocky and Cece's apartment, too stunned to walk home. Maybe Frankie did love Rocky, it had certainly seemed that way. This could be a good thing, he thought to himself, still trying to make sense of it all, Frankie didn't hurt him tonight, like he would've done only a few weeks ago, could Rocky actually be a good influence on him? Well one thing's for sure, Deuce would rather that than the other way around.

His phone rang; he was getting a call from Dina. He answered it, trying to shake away the shock.

"Deucey where are you?" Dina asked.

"I'm at Rocky's and Cece's apartment building, I'll be right over," He replied, trying to figure out how he was going to get to his apartment.

"That's okay, your mum's going to pick you up," She said. It sounded as if she were laughing.

"So you met my parents?" Deuce questioned shaking his head; he wondered how that had gone for her. She was laughing, that was a good sign, right?

"Our parents are going to get on so well together," Dina said and he relaxed a little before remembering his run in with Frankie. He still couldn't believe the sincerity in his voice when he said he loved Rocky. Deuce smiled, maybe Rocky had found true love, the kind of true love he had with Dina.

Ty saw Tinka disappear, he was confused as to what he had done to upset her, but right now he didn't have time for that. He decided to use the fire escape, but found he didn't have to as he saw Rocky waiting in the living room.

"So you told Cece?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, it's just that-" He stopped stuttering as his little sister hugged him. Ty was even more confused than ever. He had just told Rocky's best friend about her secret relationship with Frankie, 'The Complication', and now she was hugging him?

"Thank you," Rocky said quietly.

He frowned. Was she planning revenge, or was she actually thanking him for spilling her secret? He thought it best not to ask questions. Obviously she didn't know about him and Tinka, which reminded him, now he had to figure out why Tinka was mad at him and then find some way to fix it, easier said than done. He remembered what Tinka had said, how she had asked him if he were ashamed of her. Did she really think that? He wondered and then Ty recalled her last words before she had walked away.

'Prove it,' He knew now what he had to do, Ty had to make sure everyone knew how much he loved Tinka Hessinheffer.

Cece slumped down on the coach as Rocky disappeared up the fire escape with a smile on her face.

Cece had been mad at first, but Rocky was her best friend and if she really did like Frankie, then she would support her, although Rocky had told her to knock that off after she turned down that whole modelling thing.

She was somewhat nervous now. She had found out Rocky's secret, how much longer would it be before everyone found out she and Gunter were dating?

She jumped as Flynn appeared.

"What do you want Flynn?" Cece asked.

"What was all that about?" He questioned referring to her and Rocky's conversation.

"Nothing Flynn, go back to bed," She said, not about to attempt to explain the whole thing to her eight-year-old brother. Then again, there wasn't much to explain really. Rocky was dating Frankie, nothing complicated about that was there?

"It's only seven thirty," Flynn pointed out turning on the T.V. Cece looked at her watch, the little hand-the only hand her watch had-pointed to the seven. She sighed, it felt later.

"What is this?" She asked gesturing to the T.V.

"The Home Sheeping Network," Flynn replied.

**A/N: R&R. Bonus Question: Who plays Georgia? **

**Bonus Bonus question (Cause I Can): Who directed the first episode (Start It Up) of Shake It Up?**

**Preview: "Cece, ve need to talk," (Dramatcal?) **

**Thanks again to all my reviewers, oh and I'll try to update sooner next time. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey hey hey! Shake It Up, Up And Away is premiering today at 5:30pm! So I thought I'd better update before then. Congratulations to GlitterGirl123 and territhebird who correctly answered last chapter's bonus and bonus bonus question. **

**'Who plays Georgia?' Anita Barone.**

**Who directed the first episode of Shake It Up (Start It Up)? Shelley Jensen. **

**Anyways back to the story...**

Chapter 9

The next day, at school, Gunter walked up to Cece, he needed to talk to her about their relationship, whether or not they would be telling anyone yet, he knew even if they didn't tell, people would find out anyway. Their secret wouldn't be secret for much longer.

"Cece ve need to talk," He said and she turned to him and listened "When are we going to tell people?" Gunter asked.

He saw Cece shift nervously as she replied "I don't know,"

He was confused by her answer and signalled for her to explain.

"I don't know how to tell them," Cece sighed; Gunter followed her gaze until he found Rocky.

"They need to know," He pointed out.

"Not yet," She said looking somewhat conflicted as she turned away to get something out of her locker.

"Okay, but they will find out," Gunter reminded her before they both walked over to join Tinka and Rocky, who, of course, we're arguing about the science fair.

Dina was strolling hand in hand with Deuce down the hall when she heard an all too familiar argument going on.

They both stood next to Gunter and Cece who seemed to have given up trying to stop Rocky and Tinka, who showed no signs of backing down.

"Well for the next science fair, I'll create a time machine! Yeah, and then I'll take you back in time and stop Cece from destroying my project and show you once and for all that I would have won!" Rocky yelled. Dina shook her head.

"But you didn't win I did," Tinka laughed.

"That's enough," Dina said getting annoyed with their constant bickering.

"But-" Rocky tried to protest but Dina hushed her.

"Look, it's just one science fair, there'll be plenty of other times where you could win, Rocky," She pointed out hoping that would solve their fight.

"But you won't," Tinka had to say that. Now begins a new war.

"Oh it's on!" Rocky vowed to beat Tinka in next year's science fair, before high-fiving Cece. Dina wasn't sure but she thought she heard Rocky tell Cece to stay away from her science fair project. For good reason, Dina thought.

Rocky glared at her little red-headed friend as she warned her to stay well away from her science fair project that hadn't even been thought up yet. Cece just nodded.

Rocky relaxed, ever since people had found out her secret, she had felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, she no longer had to lie or make excuses.

Although there was still the issue of her mother, but she pushed that thought to the back of her mind.

Just then her brother, Ty, appeared, looking focused. He didn't say hi, in fact he didn't even look at Rocky, or Cece, Gunter, Deuce, or Dina. His eyes were focused solely on one person, Tinka. Rocky looked from her brother to Tinka, confused.

"You wanted proof?" He asked Tinka before he kissed her, in front of the whole school, who stood, shocked, none shocked more so then Rocky.

She couldn't move. She was frozen. All Rocky could do was stare at her brother as he looked down at Tinka "That enough proof for you?"

She looked almost as shocked as Rocky, but she was smiling.

Cece whispered into Rocky's ear "Oh yeah, did I forget to mention Ty's dating Tinka? My bad,"

Rocky just stared blankly at Ty. He too had been keeping a secret, and what made it worse was the fact that Cece found out before her. Rocky was his sister! Not Cece.

She sat down; finding the whole thing hard to take in. Her brother, Ty Blue, was dating Tinka Hessinheffer. Even in her head that sentence made no sense.

Earlier that morning Frankie had been walking casually just outside the school waiting for a nerd to come along, he had no lunch money so he planned to steal someone else's.

His crew was watching him. They were sceptical about his relationship with Rocky. He didn't care. Or did he?

Ah, perfect, he thought to himself as Howard, an honours class student, appeared carrying several thick text books.

"Hey, give me your lunch money," Frankie demanded. He stood over the little guy and shoved him. Then he saw Rocky, she looked disappointed and hurt. Howard was one of the nerds in her honours classes and it was clear that she didn't want Frankie to hurt him. He slowly backed off, much to the shock of his crew.

"Get lost," Frankie said to Howard and he ran, surprisingly fast, into the school building.

Rocky smiled and followed him.

"Dude, what up?" One of his crew demanded angrily.

"The Complication's gone soft," Another added.

"My name's Frankie," He corrected them through gritted teeth.

"Oh my bad dude," Gus, another ember of his crew, said sarcastically before speaking in a more serious tone "Look, you have to choose, us, or that Rocky chick,"

"What? Why?" Frankie asked.

"She's changing you man. You used to be cool, now you're turning good," Frankie thought about this for a long time. It was a hard choice to make, it shouldn't be, he realised, but it was. A decision had to be made.

Tinka jumped as the bell rang for class, breaking her out of her trance. She need not question Ty's love for her anymore. He had shown the whole school how he felt about her. They were officially a couple.

Turning to Rocky, who was walking shakily to class, she decided she would sympathise with her, though she found her shock quite amusing.

"Look Rocky, this is probably very strange to you, but you must understand that what Ty and I have is special and I love him," As she said this Tinka held back laughter as she saw Rocky's expression as she turned to her and replied "Okay, you and Ty, a couple, got it," Before stumbling to class, thankfully not late.

Tinka found Gunter was standing beside her now.

"We should probably get to class," He pointed out, a grin on his face.

"Yes, we should," At that the two went to class, half skipping as they went.

When school had finished for the day, Ty tried to find Rocky, wanting to explain everything to her. She had seemed pretty shocked this morning and he hadn't seen her all day.

He finally found her, walking with Cece to the subway.

"Hey Rocky!" He called getting her attention. She said something to Cece before coming to stand in front of him.

Before he could begin she interrupted "Ty! Why didn't you tell me? I'm your sister!"

"Because, I didn't know how you'd take it," He insisted.

"Well of course I was shocked, but you should've told me. Ty, I'm fine with you and Tinka going out, really," His sister said sincerely.

Ty saw an opportunity to hug, not caring that he was still at school and everyone was watching. Rocky was his little sister and he felt after what had happened today, a hug was the least he could do.

"By the way, I didn't tell Cece, I honestly don't know how she found out," Ty had to set this straight, he couldn't help thinking this was part of the reason Rocky had been mad at him.

"I have my ways," Cece said as she joined the hug.

Both He and Rocky shrugged.

Ty was just happy his secret was out. He felt free now, now he could be seen with Tinka and not have to lie anymore. He didn't know why he had lied in the first place, Tinka was the most beautiful girl he'd ever met, out of all the girls he had dated, she was the one that stole his heart and he wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

Back at her apartment, Cece was starting to become anxious. Ty and Tinka, Rocky and Frankie, they were no longer secret relationships, how long would it be before her and Gunter was no longer secret?

She heard a noise shortly followed by Rocky's greeting as she came through the open window to stand in front of her "Hey hey hey,"

"Hey Rocky," She replied avoiding eye contact.

"So, you ready to go?" Rocky asked, confusing Cece momentarily "To the library, we have to study for our English test next week," Cece nodded slowly.

"Right, study, fun," She said sarcastically before her friend dragged her to the library.

Cece saw Gunter as she followed Rocky out of the building. He gave her a look as if asking her if now was a good time to tell.

Cece shook her head, still not knowing how to break the news to Rocky.

"You okay?" Rocky asked looking down at her with a confused expression on her face.

"If I say no, will that get me out of studying?" Cece questioned hopefully.

"Let's go," Rocky said rolling her eyes.

She didn't suspect a thing, Cece thought to herself, feeling somewhat guilty. Sooner or later Rocky would find out, but Cece didn't know how or when and that, made her nervous.

Deuce saw Rocky and Cece heading to the library. He sighed and went up to Cece's apartment, having been asked to babysit Flynn again.

This time Dina was with him, she hadn't met Flynn before and he wondered how that would go.

Opening the door, he was about to find out.

"Hey Flynn, this is Dina," He said introducing Dina to him.

"Yeah, nice to meet you," Dina held out her hand and Deuce watched as Flynn shook it.

"You too, so you, actually like, Deuce?" He questioned.

"Hey!" Deuce exclaimed. Flynn had always made fun of him, but this time he let it slide as he saw Dina was laughing.

"Yeah, what can I say? He's my little Deucey Weucey," She replied hugging Deuce who smiled and looked at Flynn with a triumphant expression on his face. He had found someone who truly loved him for him, despite how everyone had said it had been highly unlikely. He had to say, he was surprised too, he and Dina were a perfect match, even he'd thought finding someone like her would be impossible, but here she was, Dina Garcia, calling him her little Deucey Weucey.

"Whatever, I'll be in my room. Do me a favour, cook me up some bacon," Flynn shrugged heading to his room.

"I'll get the bacon," Dina said, a big grin on her face.

**A/N: There you have it, Chapter 9 and with the end of a chapter comes, a BONUS QUESTION: Who plays Gary Wilde?**

**Sneak Peak..."Later buzz-kill,"...**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review :) **


End file.
